Malfunction
by sockerella
Summary: This is based off the fourth book in the Maze Runner Series: The Kill Order


Malfunction By: Charlotte _Chapter one_ _Colten_ _Ring, ring_! The ear piercing bell rang as I raced up the steps of Wellington High School trying to beat the rush of people that would only bring pain. I jogged through the halls occasionally high fiving some of my soccer teammates. When I got to my locker, I found my friend Hayden there. I lazily stuffed my binders into the ever growing mess, while talking to Hayden. I swear, one day my locker is going to explode. I probably should clean it, but between soccer and school I never seem to have time. The bell rang signaling the start of first period. I slammed my locker shut and made my way to English class. I ran down the halls dodging people left and right. I had made it to my first class of the day with a second to spare. "Good morning, Colten." My English teacher said with her nasally voice, peering over me like a cat eyeing a mouse. She was a peculiar woman, wearing the same thing everyday; A flowered blue skirt, a plaid cardigan and her blue glasses which always seemed to be on the tip of her nose. "Um, good morning Mrs. Gable," I stuttered. The rest of class passed quickly. We discussed Shakespeare and were assigned a book report. _Great! More work!_ Hayden and I have second period together, so not to my surprise, he was waiting for me. Our second period class is science and our teacher Mr. Jansen, is a bit of a nut job. "Okay class, please open your books to page 148," he said over the noise. Of course no one listened to him. He's that kind of guy you lose all respect for when you look at him. His short figure hardly fits his overalls, and his batman socks stick out under his sandals. We also can't forget his hair, it looks like it's never been combed. Throughout the period he was constantly yelling at us, making no progress whatsoever. Ben was throwing paper wads all over the room and Joe was trying to get everyone to do the chicken dance. After what seemed like hours the bell rang and we all ran out of the room like a herd of elephants. _Chapter two_ _Jansen_ Just another day of those brats not listening to me. In fact, it's not just them, it's everyone. No teachers in this school care for anything I say and all the classes disrespect me. I've had enough nonsense. This must stop. If only something could be done... After school I stayed late until I was sure that everyone was gone. Throughout the day I had let my classes go crazy and didn't try to calm them down, not that they would listen, while I formulated my plan. It was time to make it. A controlling potion. _I'll have control of everyone._ I dug out a drill from my back closet and lifted the floorboards. I started drilling and at about 3:30 in the morning, I had finally carved out an area big enough to create my potions. After that was done I covered everything up and quietly snuck out of the school. **  
**

_Chapter three_ _Colten_ My classmates and I barged into the science lab rowdy as ever. immediately announced that we would have a quiz tomorrow. We protested but he said that was that. I caught up with Hayden after class. " is so unfair." I declared to Hayden. "I know but what are we going to do, steal the answers?" "No, don't be stupid!" I exclaimed. The rest of the day was pretty good. We didn't get much homework and now it was on to soccer practice. _Chapter four_ _Jansen_ The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Once I was sure everyone was gone I shut my door and lifted the floorboards. I climbed down into the damp and musty hole. Once down there I started making my concoction. First I added iodine, then methane and then some hydrogen peroxide. It started to overflow, leaving white, wispy vapor all over the ground. I waited till the reaction calmed down and then I grabbed the flask and stuck it in a safe. I heard footsteps, so I quickly clambered out, but I was to slow. " ?!" Colten asked as he opened the door. "Oh, um Colten, what a pleasure to see you. What are you doing?" "I forgot my water bottle, but more importantly, what are you doing?!" "You don't need to know." I replied, my voice shaking. "Ok...I'll just grab my water bottle and go." "You do that." I said. _Chapter five_ _Colten_ I ran out of the room and by the time I reached the soccer field I was panting. "Hayden!" I screamed "What? Are you ok?!" "Yeah, but you will never believe what I saw." "Try me." He stated with a cocky look on his face. " has some sort of secret lab under his classroom. I saw him making something." "You can't be serious." He took one look at my face and he knew I wasn't joking. We ran back to the science room only to find him gone, along with everything in his lab. _Chapter six_ __I have to go. I have to go now. No one can know about this. I packed up all my stuff and ran out of there like it was life or death. Well it kind of was. I got in my car and drove for hours. I'm not quite sure what time it was when I arrived at the motel. With it's windows grimy and the roof sagging I was considering sleeping in my car, but as the temperature dropped I was forced to go inside. The room I was in had a tv that was as fat as a elephant and the furniture looked like it was from the 50's. I clambered into my bed and fell asleep. _Chapter seven_ _Colten_ "We have to find him before he does something with that concoction." I said to Hayden "Ok, but where?" he asked me. "I don't know." I replied. I told him to try and track him down on social media and ended up finding some geeks to help me locate the car. He had a silver Prius with a bumper sticker that said _H.O.N.C if you like the four most abundant elements of life._ After a few days we finally found out that he was staying at a motel about 4 hours from here. _Wow, he really doesn't want us to find him. Well too bad for him, because we're coming._ _Chapter eight_ _Jansen_ Morning came and the bright sun peeked through the blinds shining right into my eyes. I was eating a breakfast sandwich from the Tim Hortons across the road when I heard tires crunching on the gravel outside. I got up and peered out of the window. Outside was a big red truck with a small scuff on its bumper. _Hey,_ I thought. _Isn't that Colton's truck?_ I came to realization and started to pack my stuff. I was climbing out the window of the bathroom when the door swung open. I continued to shimmy out the window and when i was almost out the door opened and I found myself face to face with Colten. I quickly tried to get the rest of myself out the window, but Colten grabbed me and pulled me back in. I landed with a loud thud on the floor. "Where is it?" he demanded. "Where's what?" I replied trying to stay calm. "That potion. You know what i'm talking about," he stated in a stern tone. "Fine. I'm making something, but you don't need to know what its for." "I think I do." "It's for science class. I've been experimenting." I lied. "We both know that's not true. Now CUT THE CRAP AND SPILL." "No!" Almost as quickly as I replied Colten punched me in the face sending a fresh wave of pain through my left cheek. I immediately came back at him, but he was too fast and sent me flying into the wall. I struggled to regain my breath, taking short gasps of air in between coughing fits. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the syringe. Colten stumbled backwards at the sight of it. I seized the opportunity and started to run. Colten caught on fast though and jumped on top of me. "What is in that syringe!" He demanded, thrusting his face into mine. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on me "Trust me, You don't want to know. It malfunctioned into something really bad." I said. He wouldn't stop pestering me, which left me no choice but to inject it into him. Little did I know what soon would happen to him and the world. I managed to get him off of me as he was in shock and I grabbed my stuff and left swiftly. _Chapter nine_ _Colten_ That night I lay in bed thinking about what said. _It malfunctioned into something really bad._ What could it be? _Chapter ten_ _Fast Forward a week: Colten_ Have I gone insane? Every minute I'm getting increasingly sick. Everyone around me too. It's like we're zombies. We fight each other and eat anything we can get our hands on. I look around to see an exact replica of me. Torn clothes, grimy skin, patches of ripped skin and this evil gleam in our eyes. The buildings around us are starting to crumble due to the lack of cleaning and the constant fighting and shooting that happens. Bodies litter the ground and it all smells of rot. What is this? _Chapter eleven_ _Jansen_ Wellington is dying. This virus is spreading like wildfire. Thankfully I've found somewhere safe to hide, far away from Wellington. If something doesn't happen now, the whole world will be at jeopardy. The only one who can stop this now is me. I created it, I could stop it, but that would just be ridiculous. Now everyone will have to listen to me. It's perfect. My plan worked.


End file.
